


i wrote this last year

by LetMeOut227



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, kill me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 09:04:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13586808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetMeOut227/pseuds/LetMeOut227
Summary: kill me. This is just plain funny/random





	i wrote this last year

It had been only a few days since the losers club had killed the clown, Richie was walking along that swampy lake part of Derry hoping to find an ogre. Richie walked by that sewer entrance then heard something call his name, the voice was cold and disgracefully disgustingly awful, but stupid Richie walked to the entrance of the sewer, maybe he could find an ogre in there, Eddie ditched him bc he no like the movie Shrek. Richie was a bit afraid but he went in the sewer anyways making a stupid decision bc that's what people do in horror movies. As Richie trudged through the swampy waters of caca he thought that this day he might finally catch an ogre. Suddenly he felt something touch his back it was cold and sharp, Richie quickly turned around “STAHP, DONT TOUCH ME THERE THIS IS MY NO NO SQUARE!” He yelled, but no one was there “wot tha shet” he said calmly, then Richie realized the entrance to the sewer was gone, good job Richie you f**ked up. But Richie heard a voice, a wimpy stuttering one, Richie walked to where he heard the voice but he had to watch out because here come Mr. Steal yo girl, it was Bill.  
“Bill wot da fook you doin here?”  
“I-I heard a v-voice that s-sounded like G-G-Georgie's so I c-came here, why are y-you here?”  
“Oh I'm looking for Shrek””  
“Richie y-you f-f-f**king retard”

Both bois then heard a smol bois voice, it sounded leik Georgie's so they ran towards it, they saw Pennywise holding Georgie by his good arm, Bill began to cri bc he was a wimp as Richie was deciding whether to stay or get the f**k out of here, the clown looked at the two bois then grinned “Hellow you little shets” the clown said. Bill pulled out a cross “GET DA FOOK AWAY FROM HIM” Bill yelled while walking closer to the clown, Pennywise backed up then tightened his grip on Georgie’s good arm “Boi you better stay back if you want Georgie to keep his other arm” the clown warned, Bill froze then tried the think, he thought thicc thoughts and came up with something. Bill grabbed Richie and held him over his head, Richie had an idea of wot Bill was planning and he did not like it “Bill no, I swear to Jesus Christ if you throw me-” Richie was cut off by the motion of being thrown, he landing right into Pennywise who let go of Georgie so he could grab Richie boi so clown no fall over.

Richie looked petrified, he was being held by a fricking clown who could kill him at any minute, Georgie was holding onto Bill, Bill did not think this through so wot does he do? He grabs Georgie then ditches Richie bc this is my story.

The clown looked at the boi that he was holding then said “O would ya look at that! Your friend left you! Ha!” Le Richie was now afraid and emotionally hurt, the clown just laughed while still holding the boi. Okay now dis story is gonna get cheesy

Penniboi looked down at Richie who was looking up at him with fear running all over him he was shaking a lot waiting for wot the clown was going to do to him. Pennywise sat down still holding the boi then patted his head “Ya know Richie, you look so tasty and adorable when you're afraid” the clown said with a creepy smile, dat just made Richie shake more “I may not eat you right now, so enjoy yourself while you can ya piece of shet” The clown said as he dropped Richie onto the cold hard ground, how disgraceful. Then Barry Bee Benson murdered them all the end


End file.
